A baby
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: Jack and Kim are now married for a year! And now Kim is pregnant with their child. Watch as our favorite Kickin it couple deal with nine months of pregnancy and new found parent hood.
1. Chapter 1: WHAT!

Chapter 1: what?!

**Hey guys! Here I am with a new story just like I promised :) Anyways thanks a million for the nice reviews you guys wrote on my one when I woke up this morning and saw the reviews that Dojo Break in got and was very happy with the reviews. They were really nice especially on in particular, that I would like to give a shout out to anonymous reviewer Maddy, :) since she had written a very nice comment that I was so happy about that I actually cried! :') And I would also like to give a shout out SaraValkerieHoward for following and favouriting my story! And also a shout out to Sadielove2 for also favouriting my story. Also a shout out to i-miss-old-disney, sorrybirdy and guest for their reviews as well! I know it's not a lot of reviews but it's a good start! Anyway enough of my chit-chat and let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or any of the characters, all rights go to Disney XD**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

" Alright class that's enough for today " I said to my students as we had finished today's lesson. I'm now 22 and working as a sensei in the Bobby Wasabi Martial arts Academy after Rudy retired. Life was great, Jerry was a well-known dancer in the country and is now married to Grace for 2 years, who was a dancer as well and they also have girl triplets whose names where Janice, Midge and Deenie (**1**). As for Milton and Julie, they're scientists working in a lab all the way in Los Angela's and they have a boy named Colt . Eddie is a chef that owns a restaurant here in the mall and the food is awesome! He's recently married Kelsey Vargas, who's 9 months pregnant with a girl and is due in 1 week (**A:N spoiler alert :D**). As for me well... I'm married to Kim Crawford, we've been married for a year now and she works as a house designer while I work as a sensei at the dojo. We don't have any kids but we're hoping to have some soon. So I entered the parking lot and got in and started my car and headed home. I wonder what Kim is up to now?

**Kim's P.O.V**

I leaned against the toilet bowl as I puke. Lately I've felt really sick, Every morning I've vomited and had terrible stomach aches. It all started about 1 week ago and I haven't told Jack yet because he would be to over protective when I could take care of myself so I didn't mention it to him. After I finished pukeing my brains out I heard a car door slam and foot steps walking towards the front door. OH NO it's Jack I quickly got out of the bathroom and rinsed my mouth out.

**Jack's P.O.V **

As I unlocked the front door I heard a door close and the water faucet turn on. That's weird I thought. Once I unlocked the door I stepped inside "Kim I'm Home" I said as I stepped inside. Then I saw her walk towards me "Hi" she said but in a weird way. Her voice was pitched 4 octaves higher than usual which meant she was lying since she is always a terrible liar. "Okay why are you lying to me" I said "What?" she said in a higher voice. "Kim stop lying to me!Whatever it is you can tell me" I said. Then she started crying "I'm sorry, the thing is I just started feeling sick a week ago I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you too worry. I'm sorry" she said in between sobs, then I started feeling guilty I mean Kim was only lying to not get me worried and now she was crying. "Sh it's okay Kim, It's okay" I said "I'm sorry I snapped I was just aggravated I'm sorry" I said. " It's alright but I should be one apologizing" she said sniffling " But why didn't you just tell me you've been feeling sick since last week?" I said " Because you would get worried about me when I can take care of myself, and because you have a hero complex" she said. I chuckled then I asked "So by feeling sick what are your symptoms?"

"Well I've been vomiting, feeling dizzy, sharp cramps and headaches" she said. Wait she's been feeling like that for a long time for 1 week? Then I knew why Kim has been feeling this way for a week! "Kim" I said in a happy tone. " Yeah?" she said in a confused voice

" I think your pregnant" I said while smiling

* * *

**Annnd done! Well what do you think? like it? hate it? sorry if it was short by the way but don't worry I'll make it longer in the next chapter! So Kim might be pregnant! let's just see in the next chapter to be sure though ;)**

**(1)- Jerry and Grace 's daughters names came from the book I read called Deenie. It's really good the book you should check it out! oh and i forgot in the disclaimer that I don't own those names either! they belong to Judy Blume the author of the story**

**well that's all for now Please review! it will make me smile :) anyways bye for now!**

**Dreaming2BAWriter **


	2. Chapter 2: Positive or Negative

**Hey guys I'm back :) With a new chapter like I promised, So I finally figured out a way to add new chapters which I'm finally relieved about! Anyway I would like to answer a review to an anonymous reviewer Maddy :)**

**Maddy: yes Maddy your review made me cry... in happiness :') I'm glad you really like my story and thank you for your kind words in your reviews it really makes me feel happy that people really enjoy my writing because I ****actually thought I wouldn't do a good job of writing but your kind words made me feel like I could do writing a whole different level of what I would usually write. So thank you and please keep reviewing :)**

**I also would like to thank my other reviewers as well! I mean twenty two reviews for one chapter is amazing I'm so happy :')! thank you all so much! Anyways I'll shut up now and get to the story :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it for Pete's sake! I'm only 11 years old :(**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Pregnant?" I said. Jack nodded " Yeah remember what happened last week" he said smirking, then I remembered our past events last week "Oh yeah I remember" I said while giggling. "Well we got to be sure if it's true or not so let's go get a pregnancy tester at the pharmacy so we could know" I said. " Okay let's go" Jack said as he grabbed the car keys, we walked out the door and got in the car and drove to the pharmacy. When we got there, we walked in and I grabbed a pregnancy tester. When we got back home I raced to the bathroom and read the instructions, then after I used it I waited. While I was waiting I was thinking. Thinking about what it would be like to be pregnant, if I was pregnant then I would get cravings, stomach aches, mood swings, gain weight and more vomiting I shuddered at the thought. But it'll be worth it, because in nine months I'll have a little baby to take care of and love. I smiled at the thought of a baby in my arms.

Then my thoughts were intrupted when the tester beeped, I looked down at the results.

**Jack's P.O.V (A:N sorry I couldn't resist :P)**

Kim has been in the bathroom for a really long time I really hoped she was pregnant. I mean we would be parents and have a little baby to take care of, feed and of course love. I remembered last year when we got married we would talk about having kids but decided to wait for a while. Lately this past year we really wanted kids and now I really want to have a baby boy or girl to love and care for. Then I heard the bathroom door open and Kim walked out with no expression on her face. Then she handed the test. It said positive. When I looked at Kim she had a smile plastered on her face and happy tears in her eyes. I picked her and spun her around "WHERE GOING TO BE PARENTS" I shouted, Kim laughed as I spun her around "Jack put me down" she said. I put her down "We have to tell our parents and the guys the news but how are we gonna tell them?" I said. Kim thought for a bit then she said " I know we could invite the guys and our parents over for dinner next week and we can tell them the news then" she said. "That's a great idea" I said. She smiled then I bent down to her stomach and said " Hi baby, I'm your daddy I can't wait to see you in nine months" I said and then kissed her stomach. Kim giggled and we both kissed.

_*1 week later*_

**Kim's P.O.V**

A week past and it was the day the guys and our parents would come over. I was excited to see the guys again since we've been really busy with our careers, but we kept in touch. The past week I've been really moody and vomiting a lot more but Jack has been really patient and understanding with me. 'I'm glad he's my husband' I thought as I rubbed my stomach and smiled, as I thought about our baby. Then the door bell rang and I went to go answer the door. It was Grace and Jerry with Janice, Midge and Deenie ( they brought them along since Julie and Milton were bringing Colt so the kids could play together) "Hi guys come on in" I said smiling at the three little girls. They were identical triplets and they looked a lot like Jerry with their black hair, but they had Grace's brown eye's and nose. " Hi Kim" she said happily while giving me a bear hug " To much love Grace" I choked out and she let go " Sorry I'm just so happy to see you, it's been a while huh? a lot is different now too" she said."Yeah it has, a lot is different now" I said smirking ' Trust me Grace a lot has' I thought. Then I heard Jerry say " Yo mamacita where's my hug?" he said then I gave him a hug as well "Hey Jerry how's it going?" I said. " It's going good, I missed you a lot" he said wow that was unlike Jerry to be deep. " Wow Jerry Martinez is deep? The world must be ending" I said with sarcasm, then he started mumbling in spanish "I'm kidding Jerry I missed you to" I said with a laugh.

Then I turned to the triplets " Hi Aunt Kim" they said " Hi girls, my you've grown a lot since I last saw you"I said. They giggled very shyly than Deenie came up and gave me a big hug than Janice and Midge came and gave me a hug too. Then Jack came down the stairs " Hey guys" he said and gave Jerry a bro hug and Grace a normal hug. Then he knelt to the triplets and gave them a bear hug and then said "You know who you haven't seen in a while?" he asked the triplets " Who?" said Midge "The tickle monster!" he said then the girls screamed and ran away from Jack as he chased them. Me, Jerry and Grace laughed at Jack and the kids " You know Jack will be a great father someday" Jerry said 'Yeah in nine months he will be' I thought. "Well let's not stand here all night, let's go into the kitchen" I said.

_*1 hour later* _

Everyone finally showed up and we were all siting at the table while the kids sat at a smaller table. I was siting next to Jack on my right and Kelsey was on my left "So you're due any day now huh?" I said to Kelsey "Yup I'm so excited and scared" she said " Really why are you scared?" I asked, then I realized that was a stupid question I mean I'm going to feel scared about giving birth too " Well I mean think about it, I mean this is the first baby I've ever delivered who wouldn't be scared?" Kelsey asked. " Speaking of babies" I said I looked at Jack and I nodded to him meaning it was time for our announcement. Jack and I both stood up and everyone at the table was silent.

" I- well me and Jack would like to make an announcement" I said I took a deep breath and said " I'm pregnant I said. At first everyone was silent, which lasted for a millisecond. Then everyone stood up cheering and congratulating us. Especially my parents they were the most happiest " Oh Kim your going to have a baby we're so happy for you" my mom said through tears " I can't believe my baby is going to have a baby" my dad said with a few tears in his eyes. I both gave them a hug and said " Not only that but you're going to be grandparents" I said to them. Then Jack's parents came over " Congratulations Kim we're so happy for you, and we can't wait to be grandparents" Jack's mom said. " I'm very proud of you my boy" Jack's dad said to Jack while patting him on the back. I looked at Jack and he looked at me and we smiled.

**Jack's P.O.V**

After our parents congratulated us, Milton and Julie walked over to me and Kim with Colt by their side. Colt had Julie's auburn hair while he had Milton's blue eyes." Congratulations Jack we're really happy for you and Kim" Milton said " How long have you been pregnant?" Julie asked. "About 2 weeks" Kim said, " When did you find out?" Julie asked. "Last week" Kim said " WHAT!" Julie said " Relax Julie we didn't say anything yet because we wanted to tell you guys when we wanted to. Is that a crime against humanity?" Kim said. I tried not to laugh but it was too hard and soon me and Milton were laughing our heads off and than Julie and Kim were laughing with us too. Then Grace and Jerry came up to us " Congratulations you guys we're really happy for you " Grace said then smiled and said " Wow Kim I was right! Things are different!" she said. While Kim laughed Eddie and Kelsey walked over. " Congrats Kim! Now I'm not the only one pregnant" she said and then Eddie said " Congrats you guys we can't wait for the baby!" Then all of a sudden Kelsey than said " E-Eddie" " Yeah" Eddie said " My water just broke" she shouted " Oh my god, WHAT DO WE DO?" Eddie screamed, then started hyperventilating. " Eddie calm down! Just grab your car keys and drive her to the hospital" Milton said. Soon everything was a blur and the next thing I knew we were in the car driving to the hospital.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I can't believe Kelsey's water just broke! None of us were expecting that at all. Right now we were at the hospital waiting, it has already been 2 hours and we heard nothing about Kelsey. Then Eddie came out and said " Hey everyone we have someone who'd like to meet you" we all scrambled to the room and saw Kelsey holding African american baby. " Hi guys, come on in" she said " Everyone we'd like you to meet Marcy Jones" Eddie said. " AWWWW" we all said. Then we all took turns holding her she was so tiny and adorable. Then we had to leave since visiting hours were over. When I got in the car I started to feel excited for my little baby to come. I subconsciously rubbed my stomach as I thought about what would be in store for me and Jack.

* * *

**DONE! I know you guys were waiting a while for this but it was the longest chapter I've ever written for. Anyways I hope you really liked! So I might not update tomorrow or Wednesday because tomorrow I'm shoping for school supplies :( And Wednesday IS my first day back to school which I'm excited and dreading for :) Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review and teall me what you think bye! :)**

**Dreaming2BAWriter**


	3. Month 1

**Hey ****guys! I'm Back with another chapter. This one will be a little more short than the second one :( Sorry! Anyways I saw a review posted by I-miss-old-disney, Youwillneverknow and of course Maddy and I wanted to respond to them!**

**i-miss-old-disney: This is what happens reading fan fics about pregnancy! It can give's me information about this stuff! LOL I'll try not too( note sarcasm) I actually don't watch reality shows. I'm glad you like the story though**

**Youwillneverknow: Really! Now I don't feel like the only 11 year on here :D AW thank you so much! :') I really appreciate the compliment! I think you would be an awesome writer if you get a fan fiction account though!**

**Maddy: YES ANOTHER 11 YEAR OLD ON HERE! ;D Well if you get a fan fiction account tell me so I can read your stories! :) My b-day is in January! Oh it was? I don't go to middle school! Now I know you're probably thinking WHAT?! But in Canada ( Which is where I live) they don't have middle schools. Except in British Colombia I think. I started Grade six today and two of my friends are in my class! :) Except my best friend :( and my crush :( But I think I'm going to be okay :) Good luck in middle school I hope you make lots of friends. And yes Maddy your reviews really help! :)**

**So my first day of sixth grade was today! And as all of you can see in my reply to Maddy who is and isn't in my class :) :(. But I think I'm starting to get a new crush on this new kid named Brandon! But I still like my other crush! I'm very confused but I think I can get through! Anyways enough of my jiber jaber and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! GOT IT PEOPLE :-(**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up by the sun blaring in my eyes. It has been 1 month since I found out I was pregnant so obviously I'm 1 month pregnant. It was a Saturday so I don't have work on the weekends, but Jack does on Saturday only which is why he isn't here now. As I got up I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, it was one of the perks of my pregnancy. Then I got up and put on some jeans and a long-sleeved cream-colored shirt with a multi colored scarf. Then I went to the bathroom to apply a bit of make up. After I finished I started to exit the bathroom I started to feel nausea and soon I threw up. I really hated vomiting but this is the cost of being pregnant, oh well it's worth it right? So after I vomited I went down stairs and saw Jack siting on the couch watching the news. " Morning" he said " Morning. I thought you were at the dojo?" I said

" I decided to take the day off and spend some time with my wife" he said smiling. ' Aw he thought about me. That's so sweet' I thought " Aw that's really nice Jack" I said giving him a kiss. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach again. I winced than Jack pulled away " What's wrong?" he said ' I guess he felt me wince thought."Stomach pain" I said " Ah, well I think a good breakfast might help it feel better" he said " Okay I'll start making breakfast" I said. " No I'll do it Kim, with you and your pregnancy symptoms I'll do it" he said. " Aw thank you Jack. You do know you're the best husband?" I said " I've been told once or twice" he said cocky. With that I slapped him " Okay okay I'm sorry. I'll start making breakfast" he said. Then he walked to the kitchen and I followed. As I was walking I started feeling dizzy but shook it off and continued walking. But then I started feeling more dizzy and before I knew it I was on the floor with my head still spinning. "KIM" I heard Jack yell as he ran towards me on the and picked me up bridal style. He carried me to the living room and layed me on the couch.

**Jack P.O.V**

As I started walking to the kitchen I heard a 'BOOM' and than I thought about Kim and started running to the hallway and saw Kim on the floor "KIM" I yelled. I picked her up and carried her to the couch " What happened Kim? Are you hurt? Why did you fall" I said and started rambling. "Jack I'm fine I just felt dizzy and fell no big deal" Kim said I guess she is right but she should tell me when she feels like this. " Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this?" I said " Gee maybe it's because I started feeling like this when I was walking to the kitchen!" she said sarcastically. Then she started crying " What's wrong?" I said. "I'm sorry I snapped I know you are just trying to help because you care about me but it's because I'm pregnant and I'm sorry" she said. "Kim it's okay I understand that you're pregnant and know that you're going to feel sick these nine months so don't feel bad because it's not your fault okay?" I said then I gave her a kiss.

* * *

**DONE! sorry it was short but I'm in a rush to get this done! Also check out my profile to see my poll! it's about this story! Vote for what gender and how many children Kim will have on my poll, PM and reviews okay. Review please Bye! :)**


	4. Month 2

**Hi I'm back with another chapter! So this again will be short! :( Sorry, also please check out my profile to vote on my poll please! Because if you vote I will post the next chapter early! So please vote! anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it! If I did Jack and Kim would be together by now!**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

Another month gone by! I can't believe I'm already two months pregnant! So I'm now in the living room watching T.V cuddled up with Jack. Then a though struck me, "Jack?" I said " Yeah Kim?" he said. "What will we name the baby?" I asked him. Then he gave me a confused look and said " Kim the ultrasound is next month why worry?" "Well what if it's a girl? or a boy? Or twins? or triplets? That's why we should ready if we're in for a surprise" I said. Jack thought for a moment and then said "You do have a point". I smiled and said " Let's start thinking about names" I said while grabbing a pen and paper. "So what do like for a girl's name" I said " Well I like Mallory and Taylor for a girl's name" He said while I wrote down the names " I always liked Taylor for a girl's name but not Mallory" I said. " What about a boy's name?" I said " I liked Bryan and Max for a boy's name" he said while I wrote them down. "What about you Kim?" Jack asked "Well I really liked Alexis, than we could call her Lexi for short. I also liked Emma for a girl's name" I said. I wrote those down and Jack said " What about a boy's name?" he said " I liked Max as well but I also like Micheal" I said. "Okay so if it's a boy we could name it Max?" he asked "Sure since it's a name we agree on" I said.

" Now what about a girl?" I asked " How about Mallory?" he said " I'm not very fond of the name" I said honestly. "Okay what about Taylor?" he asked "I like Taylor and I think I have a compromise though" I said " Okay what is it?" Jack asked " How about if we have twin girls we could name one Taylor and one Emma. How does that sound?" I asked " That's a great idea Kim! he said " Thank you and if we have girl triplets we could name one Emma, one Taylor and one Alexis? " I said. It sounded like it was more of a question, because I was scared that he might be a little upset about me not picking Mallory as a name option. " Okay and if we have twins which is girl boy we could name the boy max and the girl..." Jack trailed off. " I'm not sure" I said " What do you mean isn't it going to be Emma? he asked " Aren't you going to pick Mallory? I mean you like the name don't you?" I asked. " I actually prefer Emma now since it is an awesome name. Why would you think that?" he asked " I thought you were upset about me not picking Mallory as a name choice" I said " Kim I'm not upset about that Emma is a better name than Mallory anyway" he said.

" Alright thanks" I said now relieved. " Now if we have twin boys we could name one Max and one Micheal " Jack said " Okay and is we have triplet boys we'll name one Max, one Bryan and one Micheal" I said.

The rest of the night we discussed more names

* * *

**Done! Again sorry it was short but the next chapter will be longer! So people I've gotten two votes on my poll and I would like a little more. So if you vote in my poll I will update faster! The poll closes on Wednesday so vote, vote, vote! Guests who don't have an account and can't vote on the poll could place their vote in a review. The next chapter will be longer since you will all find out how many babies or what gender the baby(ies) is. Well bye for now! **

**Dreaming2BAWriter ;)**


	5. Month 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter :) So the poll results are announced in this chapter. I would like to thank everyone for voting and reviewing so without further ado here's the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Ready Kim?" Jack asked. It was the day of the ultra sound and we were in the car. I couldn't wait to find out how many kids and what gender it will be. I already had a small bump that seemed to grow every day. " Ready" I said we got out of the car and walked in the doctor's office. We walked up to the receptionist and I said "Hi I'm here to see Doctor Stevens ( **A:N It's a random doctor's name I came up** **with**) for my ultrasound". The receptionist checked something on her computer and then said " Alright he will be with you in 10 minutes" I nodded and me and Jack walked to some empty seats and we sat down. " Are you excited?" Jack asked " Uh huh I can't wait to find out what the gender will be and how many kids we will have" I said. Then we sat for a while when the receptionist called us and we walked into a room with a computer, I sat down on a chair for the patients while Jack sat down on a chair next to me. A few minutes later doctor Stevens came in " Hi Kim, hi Jack are you ready to see your baby" he asked. We nodded and we started the test.

_later on_

"Alright I'll be back with the results in a few minutes" doctor Stevens said and walked out of the room. Jack looked at me " Are you excited Kim?" he asked "Of course I am, I'm the one who's carrying the child" I exclaimed. Jack laughed and then the doctor came in and said " I have some news for you" he said " What is there something wrong?" I asked."No nothings wrong with the babies" " Oh phew that's a reli... WAIT BABIES?! I shouted. " That's right you're having twins" he said. I said nothing, I just sat there shock.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what the doctor just said. " We're having twins" I asked "That's right, you're having one girl and one boy" the doctor said. I was happy that we were having twins and I looked over to Kim and saw that she was shocked then finally said "I can't believe it" she said with tears streaming down her face. I wiped her tears and she said " I'm so happy" she said then the doctor said " Well that's all I have for you so you can go home and I'll see you at our next ultrasound" he said and walked out. We then left the doctor's office and went in the car. " I can't believe we're having twins" Kim said "Me neither" I said and we drove off.

* * *

**Done! Sorry it wasn't too long as promised :( So the it was shown that Kim was having a boy and girl! Thanks again for everyone who voted! Now there is also another poll on my profile where you guys vote what names should the girl and boy names be! The result will be shown in the chapter when Kim gives birth. So vote, vote, vote! Again guest reviewers can vote for names in their review. Here are the names that you can vote for**

**Girl:**

Emma

**Taylor**

**Alexis ( Lexi for short)**

**Mallory**

**Boy:  
Max  
**

**Bryan**

**Micheal**

**So please vote! The next chapter will be posted soon! Review please! Bye**

**Dreaming2BAWriter**


	6. Month 4

**Hey guys I'm BACK! So tomorrow I wont be updating since I have a LOT of homework. So anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, because if I did Jack and Kim would be together by now! :D**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

Month four already! I can't believe it. Since the ultrasound I've gained a baby bump now. Right now I was lying on the couch watching T.V when I got up and walked in the kitchen since I was hungry. I got out a bag of salt and vinegar chips. To be honest I hate these chips but now I love them. I guess that's one of my weird cravings. Then I took jar of peanut butter out and started dipping the chips in peanut butter. Yep that's just one of my weird cravings alright, then I heard Jack come in the kitchen. "Hey Kim how are you- what are you eating?" Jack said " Salt and vinegar chips with peanut butter" I said as if it was normal to eat something that is so revolting. " Kim, please tell me that this is one of your weird pregnancy cravings" Jack asked " DING DING DING we have a winner" I said. " Hey Kim I signed us up for lamaze class" Jack said. I nearly choked on the chip I was eating. Did he just say lamaze class? I felt a little nervous since I don't know anything about lamaze. " Jack why did you sign us up for lamaze?"I asked calmly. "Well I figured you would feel more prepared when you give birth to our, especially since we're having twins." Jack said. I smiled and said "Jack that's really sweet, but I don't know if I can do this. I mean it's very nice of you to do that but I don't know if I'll be good at classes and what if I mess up too much" I said.

Jack came and gave me a kiss and said " Don't worry I'll be with you, so if you mess up I'll be right there with you" he said. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I'm glad Kim agreed, now we both wont be worried when the time comes when Kim gives birth. After we kissed Kim went back to eating. "Is it gross eating this stuff?" I asked "No it's actually delicious" Kim said I shrugged and grabbed one and dipped it in the peanut butter. When I put it in my mouth I regretted it, it tasted disgusting. I spit out immediately and rinsed my mouth in the sink. I heard Kim's laughing in the background.

Why do ladies have weird cravings when they're pregnant?

* * *

**Wow that was really short! -_- The next chapter will be about Kim's first lamaze class and she will be five months pregnant. Well people that's all for now and remember to vote on my poll for names, and guests put their reviews. Well bye for now! :)**

**Dreaming2BAWriter**


	7. Month 5

**Hey guys! I'm back :) Sorry it's a little late but I have a lot of homework and volleyball practice. Yeah that's right I made the volleyball team :) So practices and tournaments will get in the way of updating :( Sorry.I would also like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews! Like 77 reviews for a story with 7 chapters is AMAZING! :) Well here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! Gimme a break people :(**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

Me and Jack were sitting down at the lamaze class. It was already month 5 of my pregnancy and my stomach was still getting bigger. Then the teacher Mrs. Donaldson (**1**) came in "Hello class, sorry I'm late. Let's start practicing with some breathing exercises" she said. So we did " Start with some slow, deep breaths first" Mrs. Donaldson said "Now men encourage your wife like they are in labour" she said. I took deep breaths while Jack encouraged me " You can do it Kim just breathe" Jack said and so I did. "Now take fast short breaths like you're about to push" Mrs. Donaldson said so I did " Come on Kim you can do it" Jack said. " Alright class let's move on to some else now" she said

**Jack's P.O.V**

The rest of the class was doing some basic exercises. Kim was doing really great with everything, she is really gonna great mom one day. I hope I'll be great dad one day too. After class me and Kim went home. When we walked inside I heard Kim gasp. "Kim's what's wrong?" I asked " One of the babies kicked" she said

**Kim's P.O.V**

While I was walking in the door I felt something kick me. I gasped realizing it was the first time one of the babies kicked. "Kim what's wrong" Jack asked " One of the babies kicked" I said "What really?!" he exclaimed " Yeah they are!" I said. Then Jack put his hand on my stomach and felt the babies kick. "Wow" he said "I know right" I said. Then he gave me a kiss.

* * *

**DONE! Again sorry it was short but I seriously promise the next one will be longer! Since I know you guys are bored of theses short chapters so I decided to plan a surprise for you all in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint: **

**!WHOSER YABB**

**Whoever guesses correctly will get a shout out and a virtual Pie! :D People can guess in a review and PM so guess correctly! Anyways review and vote on my poll for the names of the twins, two are already winning! bye :)**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	8. Month 6 & Month 7

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! :) Thank you all for your reviews and guesses! And the answer is**

**BABY SHOWER!**

**Wow you guys are good! I really need to give better brain busters -_- Anyways here's a shout out for the people who guessed correctly:**

**Maddy**

** .me13**

**KyannA**

**Sadia**

**LiveYourPassions**

**Macklie123**

**Scaletlove101**

**Guest**

**Sahana**

**That's all shout outs for now. Now on to more important terms... Congrats people who guessed right! YOU GET A VIRTUAL PIE!(And yes Maddy you can pick pumpkin! With wipe cream :D thank you for sharing too!) IT'S YOUR CHOICE OF FLAVOR TOO!. Anyways here's a much LONGER chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or any baby shower games and ideas mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

**Julie's P.O.V**

I dialed Grace's number and waited while for her to pick up. I needed to call her really soon, since I needed help for Kim's baby shower. Grace, Kelsey and I were planning her surprise baby shower since Kim was two months pregnant and were doing it next month **(A:N Don't worry the shower will take place in this chapter)**. "Hello?" Grace asked as she picked up the phone. "Hey Grace it's Julie" I said "Oh I hey Julie, do you have the invites sent?" Grace asked. I was in charge of invites, prizes and food, while grace was in charge of games, decorations and thank you gifts. Kelsey was in charge of making sure everyone has R.S.P.V'd and the music. Kelsey didn't do as much as me and Grace since she had the baby and was keeping her and Eddie up all night. "Yeah all set. Do you have the games and decorations with you?" I asked.

"Yeah they're all here. So what's the plan to get Kim out of her house?" Grace asked. We were doing the shower at Kim's since Jack was okay with it and because we wanted to really surprise her so we're doing it at her place. " Well I just finished talking to Jack and we already formatted a plan." I said since it was true. I explained Grace the plan." Jack would take Kim out for a day while we set up everything at Kim's house and when guests arrive. Then when everything was ready Jack would take Kim home and we would surprise her." I said.

"That's a great idea Julie. I can't wait for the shower" she said.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Me and Jack were sitting on the couch watching the movie Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close (** A:N My favorite movie! Will make you cry though :'(**). I was crying because it was such a sad movie and the thought of losing Jack in something so tragic like this. "Kim what's wrong?" Jack asked " It's just that... I can't stand to think of losing you in something as tragic as 9/11" I said " Kim I wont be going anywhere for a long time I promise" he said while pecking me on the lips.

**Month 7, Date: March 11 ( A:N Kim found out she was pregnant in August if you're wondering)**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Today was the day of the baby shower and me and Kim were eating lunch. Then I casually said "Hey Kim why don't we go out for the day" "Why Jack?" Kim asked clearly confused " Well ever since we found out you were pregnant we didn't have a day to ourselves. So I though about going to a restaurant and we could spend the day at the beach" I said. 'The plan is going great!' I thought " Aw Jack that's really sweet I'll go get ready now" she said. While she attempted to run ( But mostly waddled) up the stairs I phoned Julie " Well how's it going Jack" Julie said as she picked up the phone. " Good, she's getting ready so you can come here at 2:00 since we'll be gone by then" I said " Good I'll call Grace and Kelsey to come over to my place and we can drive to your place with everything" Julie said " Alright see ya soon Julie" I said and hung up. Just as I hung up Kim came down in a white long-sleeved cardigan, black short-sleeved shirt and a black maternity skirt. She looked beautiful " How do I look?" Kim asked " You look beautiful Kim" I said and gave her a peck on the lips. "Now let's go to the restaurant" I said. Then when we walked out side I pretended to forget something when I really went to call Grace.

"Hello?" Grace said once she picked up. "Hey Grace you can come over now were already leaving" I said " Great we're already in the car driving to your place and will be their in 10 minutes" she said. " Great see ya soon" I said and hung up. Then I walked back to the car and we drove to the restaurant.

**Kelsey's P.O.V**

Grace, Julie and I were in the car driving to the house. I was driving the car while Grace, Janice, Midge, Deenie, Colt and Marcy were in the back. When we got to the house we walked in and set up food, decorations, games, prizes and thank you gifts in less than 30 minutes. Then guests started coming. The guests that came are:

Jack's mom

Kim's mom

Kim's sister: Addison

Jack's sister: Sue

Grace, Janice, Midge and Deenie

Julie and Colt

Me and Marcy

Allie: Kim's friend from work

Heather Clarke

Soon all the guests arrived and everyone was talking and making introductions while the girls and Colt played with Marcy. Then we heard a car door slam, it was Jack and Kim! "Quick everyone hide" I said. I grabbed Marcy and hid in the kitchen and everyone hid somewhere. Then the door unlocked.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Today was a great day. It was really sweet of him to take me out for the day and now I wanted to relax at home. When we unlocked the door my mom, Jack's mom, Kelsey, Grace, Julie, Sue, Addison, Allie, Heather, the girls and Colt all jumped out and shouted " SURPRISE" I was in shock when I saw them. Then I saw a banner that said 'Congratulations Kim'. Then I realized I walked into my surprise baby shower "Oh my gosh thanks you guys" I said I turned to Jack and said " Did you have something to do with this?" I asked "A bit" he said. Soon we were playing baby shower games like everyone cutting a ribbon and to see if it measures around my stomach the winner with the ribbon the same size as my stomach wins a prize. My mom one that game, then we played what's in the diaper. There were five diapers and each had chocolate inside and people had to guess what kind of chocolate was in it. Sue won that game. Then there was a game to guess how many pacifiers were in a jar. Heather won that one. Then there was a scavenger hunt to look for baby related things. Julie and Colt won that one.

After we ate dinner and desserts I opened up my gifts. Heather got us boy clothes and bibs and Allie gave us girl clothes and bibs. Sue and Addison got us pacifiers, rattles, and a baby bath tube for the twins. Our moms got us two strollers each for the twins. Grace got us A baby change table. Julie got us some more baby clothes and Kelsey gave me more baby clothes as well. Me and Jack had thanked them so much and they went home.

Only two more months until these twins will come

* * *

**Done! What do think of this chapter? I hope you guys like it it took me all morning to finish! Anyways The next chapter will come soon and it might be short though :( Sorry. Anyways please review and vote on the poll for the names. See ya later alligators! :)**

-Dreaming2BAWriter  



	9. Month 8

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I published a new story it's called Reactions. Read the summary to find out what it's about! Anyways here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Hey Kim what color should we paint the nursery?" I asked. We were fixing the nursery for the kids. I couldn't believe that in one month these twins were going to arrive! " How about a light blue?" Kim asked " Sounds good" I said and grabbed the can. We were at a hardware store getting paint for the room the twins will sleep in. After we payed for the paint we drove home to start painting the room. When we went to the room we put plastic coverings over the carpet so we don't get paint on the carpet. Then we changed in some old worn out clothes, once I opened the paint can we grabbed a paint brush and started painting.

**Kim's P.O.V**

After we finished painting the first coat we took a break so the paint could dry. We went downstairs and I decided to make lunch. After we finished eating I remembered I left all the baby supplies in the car. We went to Baby's R us before the hardware store and bought baby bottles, pacifiers, diapers, wipes and formula. We wouldn't need bottles and formula for a little though. After I grabbed them I went inside and placed the stuff in the bathroom. "Hey Kim it's dry now. Let's paint the second coat" Jack said "Okay" I said and walked into the room and grabbed the paint brush and started painting.

_* 30 minutes later*_

__**Jack's P.O.V**

****The second coat had dried and we placed the all furniture in the room. We placed the changing table in with diapers and wipes with rash creams and baby powder in the table. We placed two cribs in their for the kids with a few toys in each. After that we put their clothes in a dresser. "There, finished!" I said. Kim and I both admired the room.

Just one more month too go. "I can't wait for the twins to arrive" I said to Kim. "Me to" she said and both kissed

* * *

**Done! So the next chapter is when the twins arrive! :) So people remember to vote for your favorite name on the poll! Here are the choices!**

**Girl names:**

**Alexis ( Lexi for short)**

**Emma**

**Taylor**

**Mallory**

**Boy names:**

**Max**

**Micheal**

**Bryan**

**So vote for your favorite girl and boy name! Tell me in a review also! Well bye for now :)**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	10. Month 9

**Hey people! The results are in from the poll and reviews! Now people it was a close one but there are two winners. For the girl one had gotten an impressive 25 votes! The boy one had gotten 18 votes! These two names are the winners and you will find out what their names are in this chapter. I also want you all to READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! It has some important information that I would like you my loyal readers to read. So now on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

** Month 9, Date: June 14, 2018 ( A:N This is the future by the way!)**

I walked into my house on a Saturday afternoon. "Kim I'm home" I said and Kim came " Hey Jack how was work?" she asked. "It was good. has the kids kicked or anything, I mean you're due any day" I said "Not one kick at all" she said. "Jack are you scared" she asked " A bit, are you?" I asked "Well I'm the one who's going to give birth so I'm what you call terrified" she said nervously. " Don't be scared Kim I'll be with you the entire time" I said and gave her a kiss. " Well what do you want to do?" Kim asked " I don't know. Why don't we have lunch?" I asked "Sure c'mon let's eat" she said.

**Kim's P.O.V**

While I was making lunch I felt the kids kick. It was a stronger kick though "Ow" I said "Kim are you alright?" Jack asked. "Yeah just the kids kicked and it hurt a bit more than usual" I said "Okay" Jack said and I resumed making lunch. Then suddenly I felt an even stronger kick and felt water. Then I realized that my water broke! "J-Jack" I said. "Yeah?" Jack asked " My water just broke!" I shouted. "O-oh my god! Where's the keys?" he said in a panicked tone. " Over there" I breathed since I was in pain. Jack grabbed them and led me to the car. While we were driving Jack said "Kim remember to breathe deep breaths" he said. I obeyed and took deep breaths.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I can't believe Kim's water broke! When we got to the hospital I went to the desk and said " My wife is have our twins" I shouted to the woman "Alright, dear what's your doctor's name?" The woman asked " Doctor Stevens" Kim said. Then the nurse nodded and went to grab the said doctor. " Jack I'm scared" Kim said. She looked sweaty and I wiped her forehead and said " I'll be right there beside you Kim" I said. Then another nurse came and put her in a wheel chair and took her to a room

**Kim's P.O.V**

Once I got to my room and changed in a hospital gown I sat on the bed when Jack came in. He sat on a chair next to my bed and held my hand. "Don't worry Kim I'm right here" he said. I smiled and we waited until it was time.

_* 1 hour later*_

The guys and our parents already came and me and Jack were already in the delivery room. " Alright Kim ready to meet your twins?" doctor Stevens asked. I nodded weakly and Jack told me to take fast and quick breaths " Alright Kim push" Doctor Stevens said and so I did. "Again" he said and so I did and then I heard crying " Congratulations Kim the first one is a girl" he said. I smiled weakly and then the doctor said to push again and I did and it was the boy. "You did it Kim" Jack said and gave me a kiss on my sweaty cheek . Then the doctor's wheeled me into a room and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw Jack sitting beside me and said "Hello sleeping beauty" "Hey" I said " Can I see the kids?" I asked. Jack nodded and left the room, when he got back he carried a baby with a blue blanket and one with a pink blanket. He handed me the one with the pink blanket and there I saw my baby. I started to tear up "Hi I'm your mommy. It's nice to meet you." I said. Then I saw Jack holding the boy and talking to him then I said " Jack would you like to hold your daughter?" I asked. he looked taken back but said "Sure". When I handed her to Jack he said " Hi baby, I'm your daddy. I love you and you will always be my baby girl" he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "So what do want to name them Jack" I asked. He thought for a bit and then said "Let's name them... Emma and Max".

Emma had Jack's brown hair and eyes while she had my lips and nose. She also had Jack's skin tone as well. Max had dirty blond hair with my hazel eyes and skin tone. He had Jack's lips and nose. Then the nurse came in and we signed the birth certificates. Emma Taylor Anderson and Max Bryan Anderson. Born on June 14, 2018 Emma born at 4:57 p.m and Max born at 5:00 p.m.

After all these months I finally became a mother to my adorable twins.

* * *

**Awwwww! That was adorable wasn't it? Well there you have it folks you all voted on the poll and in reviews and the names that you all liked were Emma and Max! Although Lexi and Micheal were close but I decided to use them in ANOTHER story. Yes I'm planing on writing a sequel for this story! And the twins will be 14 in that one while Jack and Kim have another boy and girl! :) Lexi and Micheal will be the other kids names though! As for when the sequel will be out well first I think I will finish reactions first and start a story introducing an OC. So it might be after I finish Reactions. Anyways there will be ONE more chapter which will be the epilogue where the twins are at home and adjusting to... well life. Wow I can't believe this story is ending *Sniff* well all stories must end somewhere right? Thank you all for reviewing, following and favoriting! i mean 122 reviews for a story with only ten going on 11 chapters is AMAZING :')! Thank you all for your kind support and please keep reading my other stories! Well until next time readers bye :)**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people! Here it is the last chapter of A baby. I'm really gonna miss writing this book and all the wonderful reviews you all gave me. I hope you will continue reading my stories and please read the sequel! Well that's all for now here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V (2 days later)**

We brought the kids home today! Right now I'm in the living room feeding Emma. Jack went back to the dojo today so I was alone with the twins. After I finished feeding Emma I put her in her High chair while I feed Max. Then I heard Jack walk in the door. "Kim?" Jack asked "In the kitchen" I said. Then Jack walked in "Hey" he said and gave me a kiss "Hi how was work?" I asked "It was good, how was taking care of the kids?" he asked. "Great they are really good to take care of." I said "You know Kim were going to be great parents to these two." Jack said I smiled and said "I know and gave him a hug"

_* 2 years later*_

It's been two years since the twins were born. Max and Emma were playing with building blocks in the living room. I was in the bathroom doing a pregnancy test in the bathroom since I'm suspecting that I'm pregnant again. While I was waiting I saw Emma waddling her way over to the bathroom. "What er you doing mommy? Are you okay?" Emma asked. Emma may have Jack's eyes, hair and olive skin but she also has Jack's hero complex as well. I smiled and said "Nothing sweetie". Then I looked down at the test and it said positive. I started to cry and the funny thing was Emma started to cry too! But that wasn't only funny what Emma said next was funny. She said " Why er we cwying mommy?" I laughed at her and said " I'm crying because I'm happy" I said and gave her a hug. I couldn't wait to tell Jack the news.

_*2 hours later*_

" You're pregnant?" Jack asked I nodded and Jack said " We're going to have another kid!" I laughed at him. Then Emma and Max came running in and I said to them " Max Emma you're gonna big brother and big sister" I said to them. " Why mommy?" Max asked " Because I'm going to have another baby" I said and the kids started cheering.

_* 9 months later*_

I sat in the hospital with my baby girl. "So what are we gonna name her? Jack asked "How about Alexis. Lexi for short" I asked. Jack nodded and said " I love it". That day Lexi Anderson was born.

_*14 years later*_

...

* * *

**Voila! The last chapter for A baby :) I'm gonna miss writing this story for you all and I hope you will enjoy reading the sequel. I also hope you will enjoy reading the story Reactions as well! I guess that's it for this story! Bye for now! **

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


End file.
